Y vivieron felices, muy felices
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Ahora si podía ser completamente feliz en los brazos de mi perfecto esposo vampiro, había dejado todo atrás por él y habíamos sobrevivido a los Vulturis. Sólo nos quedaba disfrutar. Y nada nos iba hacer cambiar de parecer...


_One Shot!_

**Summary**: Ahora si podía ser completamente feliz en los brazos de mi perfecto esposo vampiro, había dejado todo atrás por él y habíamos sobrevivido a los Vultuis. Sólo nos quedaba disfrutar. (lemmon siiiiiiiiiii)

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosamente talentosa Sra. Stephenie Meyer, mis historias solo son para desahogar el impulso de lanzarme sobre Edward aunque este casado (lo siento Bella) C:

La verdad es que yo siempre me he quedado con la duda de saber qué demonios ha pasado entre Edward y Bella en Breaking Dawn cuando Stephenie Meyer no describía exactamente qué pasaba en aquellas noches apasionadas, así que yo no me iba a quedar con la duda y me puse a escribir algunas versiones de que podía haber pasado…

Ésta es solo una de esas tantas e interminables noches… ya he subido a mi Fb la versión de su primera noche en Isla Esme pero acá me aventuré por la versión de la última vez que se "emocionan" en el final, de verdad espero que les guste y sino por fas igual díganme que les ha molestado tanto… un beso y muchos abrazos por todo el apoyo a las lectoras que saben cuan importante es para mi la saga y la página porque sin ella no podría haber encontrado tanto talento, y a las lectoras que recién se conectan, les agradezco muchísimo que se vayan a dar un tiempo para leerme.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo Dios sabe cuánto he esperado por este momento…<strong>

Incluso al haberlo tenido antes no podía dejar de pensar en que era una experiencia nueva porque siempre era así con él, mi marido.

La razón por la cual dejé todo atrás sin importar mucho las consecuencias. Él había valido cada moretón y hueso roto, Él y mi Renesesme, por supuesto. Mi familia.

Aunque cuando su contacto era tan intenso poco podía pensar en el resto. Mi cuerpo le ganaba a mi razón, incluso con todo aquel espacio y dimensión extraordinario de mi nueva mente.

Sus manos no perdían tiempo, a la vez que su boca devoraba la mía intensamente. El deseo recorría mi piel y en cada poro podía sentir la concentración de lo posesiva que podía llegar a ser con mi Edward, mío.

Sólo deseaba cubrir cada milímetro de su piel con la mía y esconderlo lo más profundo para no dejarle a nadie que disfrute siquiera de verlo. Mío, mío, mío… eso era lo único que gritaba mi cuerpo y el parecía estar de acuerdo y dispuesto en mis manos.

Sus ojos mostraban un tono negro bastante intenso, la lujuria lo invadía, quizá tanto como lo hacía conmigo en ese momento, así que dejé que piense que esta vez él tenía el control.

Empezó a desnudarme con lentitud, parecía querer memorizar mi cuerpo en el estado pleno de felicidad que ahora estábamos disfrutando, sin prisas, sin preocupaciones.

Sus manos me hacían arder, cada prenda que salía d mi cuerpo era reemplazada por las caricias intensas que sus manos me daban, de seguro si aún fuera humana mi corazón estaría por salir de mi boca; y eso solo era el preludio al festín de poder que nos esperaba.

Él me transformaba en llamas ardientes, infinitas.

-Edward –solté como un suspiro.

-Te amo, Bella. Ahora nada, absolutamente nada…- me besó suavemente en los labios- separará nuestra familia o nuestro futuro… nunca.

-Te amo, Edward- ¿qué era más importante ahora? No tenía idea, pero estaba segura que no había algo suficientemente grande como para dejar de lado nuestro momento. Éramos sólo Edward y Bella teniéndonos como siempre quisimos sin preocupaciones, ni Vulturis, ni falta de información acerca del futuro de nuestra hija, ni nada más. Solo nosotros y eso era tangible en el ambiente.

Casi podía llorar de felicidad al sentirme como la primera vez que nos amamos, cuando aún era humana, aquella primera noche… la cual nos dio la maravilla que dormía en su habitación ajena completamente a nuestro encuentro (lo cual era una verdadera bendición).

Él me estaba haciendo el amor de forma sublime y delicada-cosa que ya casi no pasaba debido a mis ansias- ¿podía existir alguien más perfecto? No, claro que no.

-Bella, mi Bella.- decían sus labios una y otra vez.

-Tuya, mi amor. Toda tuya.- mis palabras parecían encenderlo incluso de forma más intensa, casi al punto de hacerme sentir que iba olvidar el esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo para poder cumplir con lo que se proponía; juro que si seguía haciéndome esperar me iba a dar un colapso nervioso.

-Bella, amor- dijo volviendo su rostro al mío cuando ya me había desnudado la parte superior del cuerpo-… te importaría si…- beso mis labios -…dejas de hablar…- otro beso-… para poder…- un beso más-... para poder lograr mi cometido.- y luego me miró directamente a los ojos ambarinos haciendo, como era costumbre suya para convencerme, que el poder de su mirada influyera en cada poro de mi cuerpo, corrompiendo mi voluntad.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué bien que, aunque olvidé respirar, yo no lo necesitaba!

-Haré … haré un esfuerzo- contesté en un susurro cuando salí un poco de aquel aturdimiento.- Pero, trata de no demorar mucho- mi voz era cada vez mas ronca y casi no reconocía mi cuerpo por lo calmado que parecía a pesar de lo contradictorio de mi estado hormonal.

-¿estamos ansiosos por aquí?- susurró sensualmente mientras sus manos palpaban mis caderas sobre mis jeans para buscar el botón y sus labios basaban casi sin tocar detrás de mi oreja izquierda.

-Yo… yo- hasta mis susurros eran controlados por su voz. -Por favor.- supliqué.

-¿qué amor?- preguntó, y pude detectar el tono de lujuria mezclado con sorna.

-Si no te apresuras- mordió mi lóbulo que desfallecería- voy a… - intenté poner algo de convicción en mi voz, para lograr amedrentarlo- voy a violarlo Sr. Cullen- solté susurrando en su oído- y le aseguro que no demoraré, no demoraré nada. Dejé la amenaza allí tangente, pues sus carcajadas roncas llenaron mis oídos, ¿se burlaba? Lo vi con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tranquila amor. Solo estamos disfrutando. Pero… dejaré que cumpla su amenaza Sra. Cullen. Más tarde. Ahora solo disfrute- y como para confirmar que yo había caído lamió mi cuello lentamente logrando que un gemido casi enloquecido abandonara mi garganta da forma vergonzosa.

-Será… será mejor que te apresures…- respondí casi jadeante.

-Ya estoy en eso…- dijo, para luego tumbarme en el hermoso colchón; luego quitó con algo más de velocidad mis jeans y me vio un par de segundos que parecieron eternos.

¡Eres tan hermosa! Pronunció con fervor, y antes de que pudiese responder besó mi vientre y acarició mis muslos y ¡Oh por Dios! Su lengua dejó un rastro húmedo al sur volviéndome loca cuando arrancó mis pequeñas braguitas para inhalar de mi centro directamente y sin pudor. Por poco y me corro al ver su rostro enmarcado con esa sonrisa tan sensual y atractiva.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Edward penétrame ahora!- Gruñí con lascivia.

-Shh! Cálmate amor, primero…-dejó inconclusa la oración y su lengua húmeda y ávida se ocupó de recorrer cada milímetro de mi centro palpitante y deseoso. Y él muy descardo seguía aún con sus pantalones puestos, mientras yo me retorcía, gruñía y maldecía completamente desnuda.

-¡Ed… Edward!- sofocaba los gritos lo más podía y a pesar del esfuerzo poco o nada ayudaba la forma que se adentró en mi cavidad, rápida y sinuosa, profundamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh, Mierda, Santa mierda!- sólo seguí con mis incoherencias por algunos segundos más mientras que sus brazos buscaban un camino cercano a donde estaba su lengua y en cuanto uno de sus dedos impuso su poder sobre mi clítoris, exploté en mil pedazos sin embargo, eso no le hizo detenerse ni un ápice y juro por todos lo más sagrado que tengo que miles de luces se pusieron a brillar frente a mis ojos y aún ni me había penetrado. Incluso con así con el orgasmo recorriendo todo mi organismo de pies a cabeza, estaba sintiendo el deseo de forma más ardiente en mi vientre; y mis rápidos y fáciles movimientos ya no pude controlarlos.

Lo volví a la cama con mucho apuro para besarlo feroz y vorazmente. Mi lengua se coló hasta recorrer cada espacio, cada milímetro con deleite para finalizar batallando con la suya mientras restregaba mi intimidad con su erguido y duro miembro cubierto por sus pantalones. Mis manos fueron rápidamente rompiendo la tela fastidiosa de aquellos vaqueros y lo que palpé luego me hizo ronronear como gata en celo. ¡Gracias a todos los santos no traía ropa interior! Ipso facto tomé aquella extensa dureza entre mis manos acallando sus gemidos en mi boca. ¡Hasta parecía que necesitaba respirar!

¡_MI MARIDO ES TAN CALIENTE!- _pensé perdida en más lascivia y pasión. Ha este punto sentí que la estimulación previa debía ser devuelta, así que cuando le sentí cerca del colapso por mi toque, retiré mis manos aun cuando estuvo a punto de protestar yo ya había aprovechado mis labios para descender besando su piel desde sus labios hasta su ombligo, serpenteando mi lengua en el camino.

Por Dios que cuando levanté un poco la mirada y logré ver la intensidad de sus orbes negras de deseo y excitación en sus punto máximo de brillo, sumados por el hermoso y pulido labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, como queriendo contener los gruñidos o los gritos de placer, un segundo orgasmo amenazaba explotar casi dolorosamente bajo mi vientre.

Terminé el camino feliz de mi marido soplando bajo su ombligo y besé la punta de la maravillosa polla, dura perfecta e imponente. Parecía haber sufrido un pequeño golpe eléctrico en cuanto lo hice, pues sentí su estremecimiento como si hubiese sido el mío. Amaba hacerlo sentir así, y eso que esto recién empezaba…

Mi lengua ávida de placer, lamió lenta y prolongadamente aquella longitud que me traía loca, maravillándose del sabor tan concentrado de su piel. Sabía verdaderamente sabroso pero ya no era suficiente solo con "saborearlo", y la verdad, me había vuelto una tremenda e incontrolable ninfómana desde la primera noche juntos en esta nueva vida y deseaba sentir cada gota que sus delicioso fluidos inundaran mi garganta.

-Bella… Be… Bella. ¡Detente!

-Uh uhmm- soné bastante caliente a pesar de tener la negativa implícita en mi tono y ni siquiera había formado un monosílabo.

"_ya verá lo que es bueno Sr. Cullen" _ pensé algo maliciosa y adicta. Así que me engullí su polla y estrellé un gemido de gusto al sentirlo tan profundo en mi boca, pero aun así no entraba completa. Succioné tan emocionada de sentirlo temblar en mi boca y bajo mis manos que casi no reaccioné cuando sus manos fueron a dar a mi cabello para marcar un ritmo arduo y veloz, casi demoledor. Al tiempo que gemíamos, completamente calientes ( y daba la impresión que hacíamos una peli porno de vampiros) le sentí crecer en mi boca así que probé por unos momentos rozando mis dientes suavemente a todo lo largo que daba, esto lo enloqueció y aumentó la velocidad de sus empujes, (digamos en velocidad vampírica) para luego derramar todo su dulce y tibio simiente dentro de mi boca. Lo tragué gustosa, era magnífico y hasta gratificante, jamás me sentiría cansada del sabor. Era el mejor afrodisíaco jamás creado por el hombre, inigualable.

-¡Oh, Dios! Bella; Yo… ¡Por amor a Cristo! No quería terminar así; lo siento amor yo…- lo callé con un beso ya casi podía decir que violé esa boca pero él contribuía porque no ponía ninguna resistencia. Así que se dejó besar, suspirando como si fuese un sumiso y yo disfruté aquello pegándome descaradamente a su cuerpo, restregando mi intimidad con la suya, poniéndome a horcadas sobra el. Nuestros rugidos agudos y bajos se ahogaron en la garganta del otro, hasta parecía que humano esta vez era el. ¿Así sentía que me ponía yo cuando era humana? ¡Qué bueno que yo no debía controlarme para nada!

Separé mis labios de los suyos y los dirigí a su cuello rozando mis dientes también, mientras era todo temblores.

Como era más pequeña tuve que esperar hasta estar con mis colmillos cerca de su pecho, para luego separar mis piernas y buscar juntar el calor de su dureza con la apremiante humedad resbalando por mis muslos.

-Amor…- musitó- ¿podrías?

-¿Sí?- soné demasiado ronca, casi no encontraba mi propia voz (aunque de campanitas) dentro del monosílabo.

- ¿podrías soltar mis mano? Quiero tocarte.- yo ni cuenta me daba que lo tenía atrapado entre mis manos.

-Lo siento- dije en voz baja, seguro que hasta le había hecho daño.

-No, no me lastimaste, solo quiero tocarte- pronunció lento y de forma sincera.

-¿estás seguro?

-Sí, completamente. –y me besó, lánguidamente y de forma apasionada ¡Que manipulador! De seguro que si lo había lastimado pero como siempre quería hacerme sentir bien me decía lo contrario con tal de que no me afecte. Y claro, mis hormonas hacían una fiesta en mi interior cuando sus labios me dominaban así, entonces sólo me deje hacer cerrando mis ojos. Las sensaciones eran únicas cuando estaba privada de la vista, pero con el gusto y el olfato tan desarrollados, me olvidaba de todo.

Estaba tan concentrada en aquel beso que no me percaté a donde dirigía sus manos hasta que las sentí sobre mis caderas, mientras las acomodaba sobre su miembro nuevamente erguido. Me penetró hasta el fondo y mis fluidos, escandalosamente abundantes, junto con mis pliegues anhelantes le recibieron agradecidos. Nuestros gemidos nada controlados salieron casi desgarrados ante el contacto.

-¡Bella! Oh, … siempre tan caliente, tan estrecha…

-Y tú tan enorme y duro, mi amor- ronroneé.

Aproveché mi fuerza y mi posicioné casi sentada atrayéndole conmigo. Sus labios me dieron un beso corto pero voraz y luego, salieron en busca de mis pechos. ¡Y amaba cuando hacía eso! Los movimientos de mi pelvis en contra de la suya no se hicieron esperar y me impulsó las caderas con ambas manos, mientras mordisqueaba mis senos, y lamía excepcionalmente.

-¡Ah…! ¡Oh, Edward!- sólo podía susurrar o gritar en aquella posición mientras rebotaba sobre su miembro, y acariciaba su hermoso cabello, a pesar de aquel torbellino de deliciosa e intensa entrega. Una parte- aún racional- pensaba en cuán maravilloso era verlo asó bajo mis manos, con su pelo como primer plano mientras sus labios succionaban todo cuanto podían de mis pezones, seguidos por sus manos que impulsaban mis caderas sobre la suya. Y nuestro aliento se mezclaba con la piel y la piel alma de ambos.

-¡Te amo, te amo!- se me escapaba cual mantra de forma devota. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos cuando soltó mis pechos y una de sus manos repto por mi columna.

- y yo a ti Bella. Te amo, muchas… muchas gracias por amarme.

Si hubiese podido llorar de felicidad por escucharle decir aquello en un momento así, lo habría hecho. Pero opte por sonreír y besarle lentamente, al tiempo que disminuía de a pocos la velocidad de mis montadas.

Y así con lentitud y la felicidad extendiéndose a pleno por nuestros cuerpos otro orgasmo nos chocó de forma prolongada y casi extenuante…

Uff y eso que la noche recién empezaba, al igual que nuestra vida libre de preocupaciones… o bueno, casi.

* * *

><p>bueeeeeno acá estoy para "iniciar mi plan de escritora" jajaja ok no! bueno primero tengo que agradecer infinitamente a autoras de acá y del blog que me han hecho sentir en casa cada vez que he dejado algún RR de agradicimiento o saludos o incluso felicitaciones por que la verdad es que siempre ha merecido la pena encontrarme con alguna maravilla <em>así que bueno: <em>**Partisan once, Nina Cullen, Marie Kikis Mathew, Naobi Chan, Marce Masen**_**,**__ y un sinfin de exceteras que me dejan sin respiración cuando las leo..._

_ah y por supuesto en el blog son :_** Lullabys Waillen, Leda, Teles, Alexa Cullen**_** y unas cuantas grandiosas y hermosas**__ personas más. Oh! claro a las marvillosas chicas que leyeron mi primera publicación en el Fb y que me dejaron comentarios, son un sol chikas! las adoroooooooooo_

_C: _

PD: cualkier duda me la dejan en sus RR sip? ya sbaen que eso es lo que alimenta al que escribe, ustedes son dueñas de cuanto esfuerzo se pone para lograr una gran historia... Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo_... _


End file.
